1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying a monitoring viewer in a HMI system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A HMI (Human Machine Interface) system is used to provide users with graphical information in communications with a PLC (Programmable Logical Controller) used in factory automation. The HMI system is also connected to a camera or other media devices to provide operators with improved management service and displays graphical results of monitoring. The HMI system allows operators to monitor operation fields from a distant location and to observe accidents remotely. When an accident occurs, the scene at the current time and information before/after the accident can be stored and monitored in real-time.
Such a HMI system employs a program for providing a user with a variety of information pieces for monitoring, e.g., a monitoring viewer. The user may check a variety of types of data for monitoring and the status of the overall system via the monitoring viewer provided on a display device and may make a command to the HMI system as desired.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a monitoring viewer of a HMI system in the related art.
In the HMI system in the related art, a monitoring viewer shown in FIG. 1 is displayed on a display device to provide a user with data for monitoring. The monitoring viewer consists of a control area including a menu bar 102, a tool bar 104, a command bar 106 and a status bar 110, and a view area including a viewer 108.
In the related art, the monitoring viewer shown in FIG. 1 is displayed on the display device when a user sends a request to run the monitoring viewer. In particular, a screen for displaying a variety of data items for monitoring is rendered in the viewer 108. To this end, the HMI system acquires screen data from a memory disposed inside or outside the HMI system and displays a monitoring screen in the viewer 108 based on the to acquired screen data.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, the existing monitoring viewer includes only one viewer 108. Accordingly, when a user wants to obtain several monitoring information pieces, the user has to run a plurality of monitoring viewers like one shown in FIG. 1. When a plurality of monitoring viewers is run, a user has to manage several viewers simultaneously, which is inconvenient. In addition, system resources of the HMI system are used too much, such that the overall performance and efficiency of the system can be lowered.